Una boba, una gran tonta y una grandísima idiota
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Mai como Reo eran similares y distintas pero el punto a resaltar era la personalidad de la pelinegra, no entendía como llegó a amarla y que mejor prueba de ello en un día de verano en una piscina. Motivo: Reo debe aprender a nadar y Mai siendo tan ella


Era de aquellos días donde el calor era un vil infierno aparte de que se sentía caminar y vivir en un volcán o en los peores casos el averno a lo cual se tenían que recurrir a las piscinas comunitarias, Mai estaba corriendo mientras portaba un muy bonito bikini ajustado pero elegante como hermoso, era un bikini verde cristal con detalles beige mientras que a su frente estaba Reo la cual estaba portando muchos infladores hasta los brazos lo que daría algo de risa a la pelicorta en menos de nada.

La pelinegra salió al encuentro de su pareja la cual como siempre estaba con una cara de tan pocos amigos y en menos de nada se disculpó mientras se rascaba el cuello

-Hola Reo, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Me demoré mucho porque estaba tratando de ponerme este bikini- En menos de nada miró a su novia con esos inflables, parecía una niña pequeña a lo cual comenzó a reírse pero para la pequeña tsundere fue un detonante para emprenderle una buena lluvia de golpes en la cara hasta dejarle un horrible chichón en la frente.

Después de semejante bestialidad en plena piscina y en medio de algunas personas, la pobre pelinegra se estaba sobando la cabeza mientras una rubia tsundere estaba cruzada de brazos y con una cara de mal genio que no se lo deseaba a nadie

-¿De donde sacaste esto?- Preguntó fijando su vista en los infladores

-Los traje yo misma- Respondió tajante la tsundere ojiceleste a lo que para nuestra tomboy cabeza de nuez era como si su loli se portara como toda una bebé a lo que debía hacer algo al respecto

-Lo siento reo, pero no puedes ir a la piscina con todas estas carrozas. Puede molestar a otras personas

-¡¿Qué?!- Comenzó a reclamar- ¡Pero no puedo nadar sin ellos!

-Bueno, si no puedes nadar, sé exactamente lo que podemos hacer- Mai miraba en todas direcciones como en todas las piscinas disponibles al ver que era la apropiada para Reo y en menos de nada se le prendió el bombillo pero por alguna extraña razón terminó en algo bastante malo como ridículo, más cuando se trataba de la propia Reo

(…)

La pequeña tsundere estaba sentada en uno de sus infladores mientras a su alrededor habían niños pequeños, uno de ellos se montaba en un cocodrilo como una niña que estaba gritando lo bien que la pasaba en una piscina… Craso error de Mai al poner a su novia en la piscina para niños lo que ocasionó que Reo explotara de ira mientras expulsaba una estela dorada mientras ahora su rostro como su apariencia física era similar a la de cierto príncipe de los saiyajin.

-¡¿La piscina de niños?! ¡AH MALDITO INSECTO!- Ahora su rostro estaba con venas, ojos inyectados de sangre y su mirada era una que hacía temer al más presumido- ¡No me hagas pasar por algo tan vergonzoso, sabandija!

En menos de nada los niños fueron sacados u otros huyeron como gorriones donde sus padres o a otras piscinas mientras Mai estaba con una cara de WTF, muy mala idea y ahora estaba en las cuerdas mientras una Reo se acercaba de forma amenazante como si quisiera destrurlo todo a lo cual Mai decidió dar marcha a su plan de respaldo como uno relativamente simple, tenía sus piernas para realizar su más grande logro:

… Correr…

(…)

Ahora la pareja estaba almorzando en un kiosko cercano mientras Mai pensaba en como tratar el miedo a nadar de su loli, aunque ésta seguía con su cara de total desgano mientras tomaba de un jugo de cajita con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Reo, ¡Hoy es la oportunidad perfecta para que aprendas a nadar!- Exclamó la tonta ojimagenta mientras agitaba los brazos con la alegría de una niña idiota- Con un curso intensivo, podrás nadar hasta el golpe de mariposa

Aprovechó para hacerle una sonrisita burlona mientras Reo proseguía con su jugo de cajita

-Pero el estilo que ejecutarás con los brazos las vas a tener muy difícil- La rubia tsundere en menos de nada escupió lo que se tomó y comenzó a toser, de hecho no se esperó a que si en verdad podría lograr superar sus miedos o quizás una pequeña burla bastante obvia por parte de su novia cerebro de nuez

-De todas formas ,¿Estás segura que podré nadar?- Alzaba una ceja denotando que estaba preocupada como triste de no poder hacer nada aunque su amada lo tomó con una risa pequeña

-¡Ha ha ha! Estoy sintiendo un tinte de desconfianza, nunca dudes de mí

(…)

Reo en menos de nada estaba en una piscina empezando a usar lo básico en aprender a nadar hasta llegar al otro lado, en menos de nada salió de ella mientras estaba sonriendo, en verdad Mai no era tan despistada que digamos a lo cual debía darle créditos… Lastima que los problemas maritales (A pesar de no ser tan maritales) habían vuelto.

La pequeña tsundere de ojos azules con una sonrisa preguntó

-Como que me fue muy bien, ¿Verdad mai?- La joven encontró a su novia la cual dormía como una peña sobre su silla, en efecto la pelinegra estaba durmiendo con una revista sobre el rostro a lo cual ya la pobre loli estaba con esa cara a lo Vegeta

-¡Eres una…! ¡Ni siquiera me estás mirando!- En menos de nada Mai se despertó de improviso como si hubiese sonado un despertador, rápidamente se limpiaba los ojos del sueño y empezó a hablar de una manera bajita debido al sueño que se echó

-¿Qué? Claro que soy yo- Hizo una sonrisa torpe- Tengo ojos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza… Es una broma

Un rato de silencio invadió a la tsundere y en menos de nada se encabronó al estilo anime

-¡Esto no es gracioso, pedazo de animal!- Le propinó un coscorrón estilo Don Ramón y amenazó con una tunda si se atrevería a expandir más la referencia a aquel viejo programa, no le quiso dar otra no más porque desgraciadamente era el amor de su vida.

-Caray Reo- Se sobaba la cabeza ya que posiblemente sentía que tenía un chichón en la cabeza- No tienes que ser mala conmigo- En menos de nada se paró del asiento y miró al kiosco restaurante a lo cual decidió ir

-Voy a comprar algo para comer. Espérame aquí

-¡Momento! ¡Pero acabamos de comer!- La pelinegra se fue de largo pero la loli la tomó del brazo, su mirada se enfocó en el prominente busto de su amada, no lo miraba de un modo culposo o de un modo poco pervertido, miraba detenidamente ese par de melones para intentar sacar una conclusión

-Mai, ¿Me puedes decir cuál de esas dos cosas es tu cerebro?

-¿Qué dijiste…?- Otro incómodo y tonto momento de silencio

-…Olvídalo…

(…)

Reo estaba sentada en el borde mientras jugaba y salpicaba sus pies dentro del agua, miraba su reloj ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y nada que Mai llegaba, estaba en un cierto punto donde estaba mirando a muchas personas, hombres usando bermudas o calzoncillos, desde flacuchos hasta musculosos aceitosos, mujeres desde la más hermosa a la más vieja usando sus bikinis o trajes de baños y muchos niños… Le causaba enojo al ver que muchas personas se divertían a sus espaldas.

Suspiró de mala manera y se paró de la piscina con tal de ir en busca de esa idiota como la llamaba, ya llevaba toda una eternidad sin asomar su rostro por no le quedó de otra que ir en su búsqueda y exigir el por qué demonios se tardó la vida eterna o porque se la pasaba como las gaviotas o andaba allá en las nubes (Las viejas frases de mi mamá XD). Pero estaba frente a otro problema y es que había mucha gente, era como si intentara busca una aguja en un pajar pero era obvio que Mai estaba refundida entre ese genterío y para colmo por su estatura uno creería que una pequeña que se perdió.

Aunque había algo que no entendía era por qué ese tumulto de gente, de hecho había una razón por la cual casi todos los bañistas estaban fuera y en junta como si hubiese ocurrido algo impactante, casi no podía ir a la otra piscina y era igual que en el metro cada mañana donde habían personas hasta el tope.

De pronto su mirada se detuvo en esa piscina donde sonaban unos zambullidos llegando a ser golpes contra el agua y unos brazos grandes golpeando, luego una cabeza que en menos de nada pedía a gritos ayuda, era una mujer que se estaba ahogando y nada ni nadie estaba haciendo algo por ella.

-¡Auxilio!- Cierta voz conocida dejó en pausa a la tsundere la cual estaba siendo testigo de cómo Mai se estaba ahogando… Genial, el colmo de los colmos, su novia la que le enseñó a nadar hace unos momentos ahora se estaba ahogando, en verdad era bastante ridículo como irónico… Definitivamente esa cabeza hueca no tenía remedio, era una idiota hasta en sus genes, a este paso la muy idiota se iba a ahogar y colgar los tenis en este planeta.

Mientras que esto pasaba de pronto la gente se iba a la normalidad con sus familias a otras piscinas o yéndose a sus hogares a lo que Reo no llegaba a comprender que pasaba aquí a lo cual se preguntaba constantemente que debía hacer hasta pensaba en necesitar la ayuda de algún salvavidas o algo pero… ¡No!, no era tiempo para eso, miró con una mirada determinante como de lucha a la piscina, ella debía poder hacer esto, iba a nadar con tal de salvar a su novia.

Como buena chica Reo decidió meter un pie en el agua y apenas cuando tocó dentro fue ahí donde actuó como una llorica y se puso sentada de cuclillas, no importaba como lo hiciera, no podía hacer nada. Le tocaba resignarse a que no podía mover un pie por Mai, se lo merecía por ser una atolondrada a lo cual de manera extraña se encontró con una rosa blanca, y eso que no era la tan famosa Rosa de Guadalupe la cual dejó en la piscina como un recordatorio de los momentos que vivió con esa tonta cerebro de nuez.

-Lo siento, Mai, toma esta rosa- Miraba su reflejo en el agua como aquellos recuerdos vividos-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en el otro mundo.

De pronto el famoso viento hizo su presencia mientras movía los cabellos de la pequeña tsundere, quizás los milagros de la virgen de Guadalupe eran reales o era que Mai fue como Flash con tal de recibir la rosa y ver la cara que ponía Reo ante ese tipo de sucesos… Una cosa es impresionar a tu novia y otra era una trolleada, ésta última opción es la más viable para arruinar en menos de nada tu relación.

-Reo, hey Reo- Sonreía de manera alegre como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera para un buen momento hasta diría que un chiste pero esto no tenía nombre ni perdón, tenía la mirada típica de cualquier chico bien bueno de tu típica historia shojo

-Reo… Estabas pensando en dejarme ahogar, ¿Verdad?

La rubia estaba sin habla y ahora entendía completamente todo aparte de que la gente no hacía nada y en menos de nada hicieron que eso nunca pasó… De manera definitiva una tumba se alzaría en ese lugar y la causa de deceso no era ni por ahogamiento o por un accidente.

En menos de nada la rubia ahora era un ser grande super musculoso con cabellos parados mientras Mai estaba como una hormiga y sin hacer nada hasta diría que se orinaría al ver semejante ser pero una cosa era cierta y es que lo arruinó

-Espera un minuto- La voz del demonio era fuerte y recia- Lograste contactarme muy fácilmente para alguien que estaba a punto de ahogarse- La pobre Mai se fue al agua de cuenta nueva y en menos de nada se rió del demonio que ahora era su novia

-¡Jajaja! ¡No me puedes atrapar!- Decía con voz infantil y burlona pero la respuesta de Reo fue un salto feroz hacia el agua y en menos de nada se dio una persecución a lo Tom y Jerry en la piscina y luego se extendió por todo el parque comunitario, de hecho no había piscina que se salvara de esas dos

-¡Idiota! ¡Vuelve aquí maldito insecto!- Gritó la tsundere que llevaba un palo de madera con tal de golpear a su novia, la cual se las ideaba de escapar como en salir de sus garras hasta tuvo el descaro de bajarse el bikini para mostrar el trasero en un intento de burlarse como de provocar a la rubia (Y también me refiero a ahí abajo, jeje).

-¡Lo siento Reo! ¡Pero no me vas a agarrar!- En menos de nada se echaron a otra piscina pero de pronto la pelinegra se detuvo en menos de nada mientras que la rubia hizo lo mismo, Mai intentando ganar tiempo como aire debido a la incesante persecución extendió las manos con tal detener esto

-¡Espera tantito Reo!... ¡Agárrate!

-…-La tsundere estaba con una vena en su sien mientras Mai al fin usó sus neuronas para analizar y ver la situación y en menos de nada la pelinegra estaba contenta con ojos estrellados

-Reo… ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?- La ojiceleste levantó una ceja sin saber que pasaba mientras su novia estaba contenta y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros- ¡Estás nadando!

La rubia estaba contenta con ojos estrellados a lo kawaii hasta que de pronto comenzó a descender dentro del agua hasta sumergirse mientras Mai estaba con una cara de WTF al presenciar aquello y se fue como toda guardián de la bahía para salvarla. Bueno quizás Reo logró el milagro de nadar pero el motivo y la razón era la manera de ser y especial de Mai.

A veces la idiotez de esa pelinegra con cerebro de nuez daba para algo bueno y hasta milagros inesperados dejando a John Cofee como un dios, sin olvidar a Tom Hanks.

estas nadando

... pero solo involuntariamente


End file.
